Eyelash extensions are enhancements that are designed to add length, thickness and fullness to natural eyelashes. These extensions can be made of mink fur, synthetic plastics or other materials. The eyelash extensions are adhered to individual natural eyelashes with an adhesive. When a strong adhesive is used, the bond between the extensions and natural lash is designed to last until the natural lash falls out.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.